Diamond's Degrassi
by Karamel06
Summary: Paige gets some competition ruling the halls of Degrassi. Many new characters. Please read and review.
1. The New Girls

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Degrassi only this plot. This is for all my chapters.  
  
Chapter 1 The new girls  
  
"Yo Tobes, who is that gorgeous babe?" 9th Grader JT Yorke asked his best friend Toby Isaacs.  
  
"Dude, she looks Grade 10," replied Toby 'here goes another hopeless crush, but at least he'll be over Paige' He thought to himself. JT was still watching the girl. She had long, shiny, brown hair, and she was tall and skinny. She walked in the office.  
  
"Hello, I'm Diamond Malfoy, I just transferred from England. I need my schedule." The girl said.  
  
"Alright, one moment miss, Ah yes Miss Malfoy, here you are" the secretary said. Diamond snatched it out of the secretary's hand and walked out. As she walked out her twin brother walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Draco Malfoy, can I have my schedule?" the boy said in a drawling English voice.  
  
" Yes here you go." The secretary said relieved that he was more polite than his sister.  
  
"Thanks" Draco replied.  
  
" Oh and who would that piece of hotness be?" Paige Michealchuk asked her friends Terri and Hazel pointing at Draco.  
  
"That would be my brother so hands off, Slut" Diamond said walking up behind the three girls.  
  
"Excuse me, but you don't know who you're talking to, I am Paige, and hun I run this school" Paige said snottily.  
  
"Well nice to meet you, I'm Diamond, and that is all about to change." Diamond rebuffed.  
  
"Dia, why don't you introduce me to your beautiful new friends" Draco said to his sister.  
  
"Fine, Draco-Paige, Paige-my twin brother Draco" Diamond said resentfully.  
  
"Nice to meet you hun!" Paige said  
  
" Back at ya" Draco replied.  
  
"Are you both in Kwan's English class?" Terri asked  
  
"Yup looks like it" they replied in unison.  
  
"Then we better get going, she's a tyrant if we're late." Terri explained. When they walked in Diamond laid eyes on the most gorgeous guy ever. And he was staring directly at her. Diamond looked away and blushed. Just then the teacher walked in followed by 2 other girls.  
  
"Well class, looks like we have quite the number of new students, introduce yourselves please." Ms. Kwan said.  
  
"Hey, I'm Diamond Malfoy, and I moved here from England"  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm with her" Draco gestured to his sister.  
  
"Yo I'm BB Potter and this is my sister Kara. We moved here from NYC." One of the girls said very quickly so that most of the class only caught the names. BB had long curly black hair, green eyes, was tall and very pretty. Kara had hazel eyes, long light brown hair which she was wearing up in a ponytail. 


	2. Kara and Craig

Chapter 2 Kara and Craig  
  
Although he liked the look of Paige, Draco thought BB looked much better.  
  
"We are doing group work, so you four can work together" Ms. Kwan told them, "You can sit over there" she added pointing to a group of desks in the back. The four students walked over.  
  
"Are you two twins?" Diamond asked BB and Kara.  
  
" No, I'm adopted and I was lucky to be with someone my own age." Kara explained in her soft voice.  
  
"Oh, so, what are you doing after school today?" Diamond asked  
  
"Nothing, do you want to hang out?" BB suggested.  
  
"Yea you guys can come over my house." Diamond replied  
  
"I'll be there!!!" Draco interrupted  
  
"In your dreams, if you think you butting into my friendships you're wrong! You can go hang out with Paige" Diamond snapped at her brother as the bell rang.  
  
"Who's Paige?" Kara asked  
  
"I'm Paige" Paige said walking up behind them  
  
"Oh" Kara mumbled  
  
"Anyway, Draco you can find your own friends" Diamond told her brother  
  
"Fine, see you at home then." Draco said angrily and walked away. As the girls were walking to lunch Kara bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She studdered looking up into a guy's eyes.  
  
" No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Hey I don't think I've seen you before are you new?" The guy said  
  
"Yea just started today" she replied  
  
" Oh, well, I'm Craig Manning" the boy said  
  
"I'm Kara Potter" she told him "and this is my sister BB and my friend Diamond  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I have to get to class. I'll see you later Kara." Craig said with a smile and started to walk away. As soon as he was out of earshot Kara exclaimed "OMG I have to get to know him!"  
  
"Speaking of guys," Diamond started "I saw a total hottie in English"  
  
"Do you know his name?" BB asked excitedly.  
  
"I think the teacher called him Gavin"  
  
"Oh that only leaves you BB anyone catch your eye today?" Kara said  
  
"Umm.no not yet" BB responded thinking 'please don't know I'm lying'  
  
"You're lying" Kara said "I can tell, Fess up."  
  
"Let me guess, it's Draco. I saw the way you looked at him today" Diamond said. BB just looked at the floor. " I knew it, You two would look so cute together" Diamond said catching BB totally off guard.  
  
"Really, you think?" BB said  
  
"Yea definitely!" Kara said. Just then JT Yorke walked up too Diamond.  
  
"Hey there chica" he said to her smoothly.  
  
"Can I help you with something youngster" Diamond responded, staring at him disgustedly.  
  
"nevermind" JT said after realizing everyone was staring at him, then he walked away. After school Kara, BB, and Diamond were walking out the front doors.  
  
"Hey Kara!" Kara turned around to see Craig walking towards her with two other people, a boy and a girl.  
  
"oh hey Craig" Kara said.  
  
"This is my friend Sean and his girlfriend Manda, guys this is Kara, BB, and Diamond" Craig told his friends.  
  
"Nice to meet you Manda said. She had short dark brown hair, blue eyes and was tall and thin.  
  
"Back at ya" BB said.  
  
"Are you in grade 10 too?" Kara asked Sean and Manda.  
  
"No Grade 9" Manda replied.  
  
"Oh, cool, well we gotta get going, I'll talk to ya later Craig" Kara said  
  
"Ok, bye" Craig said, a little let down that she had to leave. As they were walking home Kara asked her friends if they thought she should try out for soccer.  
  
"Yea, we could try out too. I heard a guy named Spinner plays on the boys team" Diamond said.  
  
"Do you only think about boys?" BB asked her giggling. 


	3. Diamond's Bitchy Side

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming please!!! I'm updating as fast as I can, it takes a while to type them.  
  
Chapter 3 Diamond's bitchy side  
  
When they got to Diamond's house Draco was already home.  
  
"Hey Dia, I found my own friends!" Draco said gesturing to two boys and Diamond realized one of them was the guy from English.  
  
"Hey I'm Spinner." The guy said, "And this is Jimmy"  
  
"Uh hi, I'm Diamond and these are my friends BB and Kara." She said in shock.  
  
"Hey" Kara and BB said in unison.  
  
"Um Draco cal I talk to you n the hall for a minute?" Diamond asked her twin brother.  
  
"Yea sure" he replied as she dragged him into the hallway.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BRINGING YOUR FRIENDS HERE WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS BRINGING MY FRIENDS HERE!!!!!" she screamed  
  
"It's my house too!!" Draco protested shakily.  
  
"I DON"T CARE! If you and your friends bug us, I will make sure you never have children, understand?"  
  
"Y...Y.Yea" Draco muttered. When they walked back in Spinner and Jimmy were on the opposite side of the kitchen as Kara and BB.  
  
"Hey BB, Kara let's go up to my room and get away from these LOSERS." Diamond said.  
  
"Alright" they replied and followed her upstairs. When they were out of earshot Spinner said, "Yo Malfoy, your sister is pretty cute and so are her friends."  
  
"Shut up Spin" Draco snapped  
  
"Hey I'm just sayin'" Spinner said  
  
"I have to agree with Spin" Jimmy admitted.  
  
" I like BB but there is no way that will happen while Diamond is her friend." Draco admitted sadly.  
  
I Diamond's room: "OMG, Spinner is the guy from English." Diamond told her friends excitedly.  
  
"Really? He's better than I expected!" Kara said and BB nodded in agreement.  
  
"I saw him first" Diamond joked  
  
"Don't worry, we've got our eyes on other guys." BB joked back.  
  
At home later that night BB and Kara were having a serious conversation. "BB, I miss our friends in New York." Kara told her sister.  
  
"I know me too Kay, but you know we can't call or email them." She said. Ever since 3 weeks ago, when they had witnessed an armed robbery they had to move away from New York and can't communicate with anyone from their old lives.  
  
"I wish we could tell Diamond" Kara said "But we can't tell anyone."  
  
Meanwhile at Diamond's house: "Do you insist on being around my friends all the time? Diamond demanded of her brother.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco said not making eye contact.  
  
"You know what I mean!" she yelled.  
  
"Um, because, I, um, I." Draco stuttered  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I like BB" Draco admitted quickly.  
  
"Oh, really that's all?" Diamond said now feeling bad.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well because she maybe likes you too" Diamond mumbled. Draco ran from the room to call Spinner.  
  
"Hey Spin, It's Draco"  
  
"Oh hey what's up man?"  
  
"BB likes me." Draco said excitedly.  
  
"That's awesome dude! Are you going to ask her out?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe"  
  
"Dude, I was wondering, does Diamond like me?" Spinner asked hopefully.  
  
"How in Merlin's name should I know?" Draco responded  
  
"You are her brother"  
  
"So and your point is?" Draco said not understanding his point.  
  
"At least find out for me," Spinner begged  
  
"Fine hold on," he said into the phone "HEY DIAMOND DO YOU LIKE SPINNER?"  
  
"NO" he heard her respond. Meanwhile Diamond was on the phone with Kara. "Kara I sorta have problem."  
  
"What's up?" Kara asked concerned  
  
"I kinda told Draco that BB likes him"  
  
"Why?!" Kara said  
  
"Because he said he like her too" Diamond admitted  
  
"REALLY? Can I tell her?"  
  
"No let her find out on her own." Diamond said. The next day at school Draco spotted BB and ran after her.  
  
"Hey BB!!" he called  
  
"Hey Draco what's up?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something"  
  
"Ok, shoot" she said  
  
"Do you." he started  
  
"Hey Draco!" Paige said running up "BB" she added flatly.  
  
"What were you saying Draco?" BB said ignoring Paige  
  
"Never mind, see you later" Draco said running off.  
  
"Damn you Paige!" BB said angrily  
  
"What?!" Paige asked innocently  
  
"Don't what me! Draco wanted to ask me something!" BB said frustrated.  
  
"Well, speaking of Draco, if you think you can have him you are wrong!" Paige said snottily. "I saw him first"  
  
"Don't count on it hun!" Kara said mockingly walking up behind Paige.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Paige said  
  
"You heard me!" Kara responded. Paige stormed off.  
  
"Thanks Kay" BB said.  
  
"What are sisters for" Kara said. Just then BB got a huge smile on her face and said "Well I'll see you later!" and she ran off.  
  
"Wait! What?" Kara said confused.  
  
"Hey Kara!" Kara turned around to see Craig coming towards her. 'I'm gunna kill her' she thought.  
  
"Hey Craig" she said aloud.  
  
"Club and sport signups are tomorrow, are you joining anything?" he asked  
  
"I'm thinking of signing up for soccer."  
  
"Cool, why don't you sign up for photography club?" Craig suggested.  
  
"Um, well I don't have camera."  
  
"No problem, I know where you can get a cheap one." Craig said  
  
"Really? Where?" Kara asked interested. ' Wow a club with Craig, that'd be great' she thought to herself  
  
"You can have my old one"  
  
"Wow thanks Craig!" Kara said.  
  
"No problem, you can come over my house after school to pick it up if you want." Craig told her.  
  
After school Craig met Kara at her locker.  
  
"Ready?" He asked her as she shut her locker door.  
  
"Yup, let's go!" Kara responded excitedly. They were quiet most of the way to Craig's house until he asked:  
  
"Have you ever used a professional camera before?"  
  
"No" she admitted  
  
"Not a problem, I'll teach you." He said  
  
"Thanks" she responded smiling to herself.  
  
Meanwhile Diamond and BB were in BB and Kara's room looking through magazines and listening to BB's Oliver James CD.  
  
"Your brother wanted to ask me something today." BB told Diamond, "but Paige had to walk up and scare him off before he could ask me"  
  
"That whore!" Diamond exclaimed louder than she meant to.  
  
"Diamond!" BB said surprised at her friend even though she agreed.  
  
" Sorry" Diamond said blushing.  
  
AN: In the next chapter they all sign up for clubs and a surprise comes for Manda and Sean. 


	4. Clubs

Chapter 4 Clubs  
  
"Where's Kara?" Diamond asked BB.  
  
"I'm not sure, one minute, I'll call her." BB replied and dialed her sister's cell number.  
  
"Hello?" Kara's voice said.  
  
"Hey, where are you?"  
  
"Oh hey BB, I'll be home in a few. I got caught up in something." Kara explained.  
  
"O okay" BB said.  
  
"Bye" Kara's voice said and then Kara hung up. Ten minutes later Kara walked into her room to find Diamond and BB waiting for her. "Hey guys," she said.  
  
"Hello" they both said waiting for an explaination.  
  
"OMG, okay, today at school BB left me! And Craig came over to talk and asked me if I was." Kara told them about her and Craig's conversation, "So I went to his house and we got caught up looking through all his old picture albums."  
  
"He so likes you!" BB told her sister excitedly.  
  
"Do you want to see the camera he gave me?" Kara asked.  
  
"Yea!" BB and Diamond both responded. Kara opened her bag and took out a nice, very professional looking camera.  
  
"Anyway what are you guys signing up for tomorrow?" Kara asked after she put the camera away.  
  
"I might tryout for basketball" BB said.  
  
"I'm thinking Spirit Squad and I'm going to run for school President." Diamond said.  
  
"I wanna run for Vice President!" BB said excitedly. "We could definitely win!"  
  
"Paige would be so pissed if you won instead of her, she's running, she posted it on the school website." Kara said who had just sat down at the computer and signed onto the internet.  
  
"Yes, I love pissing her off!" Diamond said.  
  
"You should both join Spirit Squad, she'd hate that." Kara suggested.  
  
"Good idea Kara!" Diamond praised. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco and Spinner were at Draco's house watching a movie.  
  
"Draco, did you ask BB out yet?" Spinner asked  
  
"No, I tried but then Paige ran up." Draco replied.  
  
"You realize Paige is after you and she is the most popular girl in school, right?" Spinner reminded him.  
  
"Yea, so? She's a bitch and I don't like her." Draco said, "So you ask my sister out yet?"  
  
"No, she doesn't like me." Spinner said disappointed. "But I'm gunna change that."  
  
"How are you planning on doing that?" Draco asked, knowing his sister wasn't persuaded easily.  
  
"I'll make sure I get paired with her for Kwan's project." Spinner said confidently. The next morning in Kwan's class, she had them get into pairs. Kara and BB paired together, Draco and Jimmy, which left Diamond by herself.  
  
"Diamond I'll be your partner." Spinner told her.  
  
"Fine" she responded giving her friends the Death Stare. Ms. Kwan then explained the project. Each partnership was to make a poster about Julius Caesar. "We'll meet after school and go to my house." Diamond told Spinner, wanting to get it over with. She liked Spinner but she was nervous about working with him. At lunch Diamond, BB, and Kara were sitting at a table  
  
"Aren't you happy about working with Spinner?" Kara asked, "I thought you liked him."  
  
"I do but I'm scared." Diamond explained.  
  
"Spinner's a nice guy, nothing bad will happen." BB explained.  
  
"Yea okay, might as well make the best of it." Diamond admitted.  
  
"Guys, let's go sign up for sports and clubs." Kara reminded her friends.  
  
"Okay, Kara you're signing up for soccer and photography right?" BB asked.  
  
"Yea, and you two are signing up for Spirit Squad and student government?" Kara replied.  
  
"Yup." Diamond said excitedly.  
  
"Photography's over there, I'll meet you when I'm done." Kara said spotting Craig at a table. "Hey Craig! Is this where I sign up for photography?" she asked walking up to the table.  
  
"Yup here you go" he said handing her he sign up sheet.  
  
"Done" she said "see ya later Craig" and she walked away to find the soccer table. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diamond and BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There's the Spirit Squad booth" BB said to Diamond. They walked over.  
  
"Can I help you?" Said Paige.  
  
" Yea, we're signing up." Diamond retorted as she signed her and BB's names.  
  
"HAHA, funny MALFOY!" Paige said snottily. Diamond and BB ignored her and walked to find the Student Government booth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm signing up for soccer." Kara said to a girl behind the booth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Elli, here's the sheet." The girl said.  
  
"I'm Kara." Kara replied as she signed her name on the sheet.  
  
"Thanks, the first meeting is tomorrow after school." Elli said as Kara returned the sign-up sheet.  
  
"OK, bye." Kara said as she walked off the find BB and Diamond. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diamond and BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, we want to sign-up for Student Government" Diamond told a girl and boy behind a table.  
  
"Okay," the boy said "Here"  
  
"Thanks" Diamond said as she took the sheet and wrote her name under President and BB's under Vice President.  
  
"I'm Marco and this is Ashley" the boy said.  
  
"I'm BB and this is Diamond" BB said as Diamond finished signing them up.  
  
"Thanks" said Ashley as Diamond handed the sheet back.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kara called to her sister and friend, "Are you guys done?"  
  
"Yea just finished, you?" BB said  
  
" Yea, When are your first meetings?"  
  
"Tomorrow and Friday." Diamond answered.  
  
"Mine too." Kara said "We can walk home together."  
  
"DUH!!!" BB and Diamond joked.  
  
"I'm going to Math, are you guys coming?" BB asked them.  
  
"Ina minute." Kara answered and BB nodded and walked away. "Dia, What's with Draco, has he asked BB out yet?"  
  
"No, but he better do it soon or Paige will think she's got a chance." Diamond answered.  
  
"Well, we better get to Math." Kara replied. Later that day Kara walked outside to meet Diamond and BB when she saw Manda sitting to the side looking really upset. "Hey Manda, you okay?" she asked concerned  
  
"Hey Kara, no, Sean broke up with me." Manda said, obviously trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Do you know why?" Kara asked sitting down to comfort her.  
  
"Y.Yea, he wants to go out with Emma Nelson."  
  
"Who's that? Kara asked.  
  
"She's r.right there standing next to Sean." she said pointing to a tall, skinny blonde who needed to grow into her face.  
  
"He broke up with YOU for THAT????" Kara responded in shock "I have an idea, you have to come home with me!" and she pulled out her phone and dialed a number into it.  
  
"Hello?" BB's voice echoed.  
  
"Hey, it's me, look meet me at home and bring Diamond.okay bye!" she said then hung up. "Come on Manda." When they got to the house Kara brought Manda stright up to her and BB's room. A few minutes later BB and Diamond walked in.  
  
"Okay we're here what's up?" BB said as soon as she walked through the door.  
  
"Sean dumped Manda for a blonde named Emma Nelson. And Manda is really upset. Kara explained, "So I thought of a way to get him back."  
  
"Which is." Diamond said impatiently.  
  
"a makeover." Kara said triumphantly.  
  
"OMG, with our help you could look older and Sean would have no choice but to come back and beg for you to take him back." Diamond explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Manda asked uneasily  
  
"Totally, this is gunna be wicked fun!" Kara said confidently. "Okay so we'll all get together this weekend and get working and you'll be back with Sean by Tuesday."  
  
"We better do this at your house Manda" BB said.  
  
"OH BUGGER!" Diamond yelped, "I was supposed to meet Spinner to do our poject today!" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her brother's number. "Hey Draco, do you have Spinner's number?" Diamond begged. "I need it PLEASE!!!" she started getting angry. "THANK YOU!" she hung up and dialed again. "Hey Spinner is Diamond, sorry I didn't meet you, I will tomorrow after Spirit Squad. Bye!" Diamond hung up. "I got his voicemail." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hold up Marco. I got a voicemail," Spinner told his friend. They were playing basketball on the courts around the back of the school. "Dude it's Diamond" After he listened to the whole thing and then hung up and dialed her number. "Hey Diamond, it's Spinner."  
  
"Oh Hey."  
  
"It's okay about after school, I forgot too" he explained  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Diamond responded  
  
"Yea bye." He said and hung up. 


	5. Who Likes Who

Chapter 5 Who likes who  
  
The next day Kara and BB were getting ready for school. BB picked out an emerald green top to match her eyes and catch Draco's attention. Kara was contemplating whether she should wear her blue shirt or scarlet one. She finally decided on the scarlet one with a khaki miniskirt.  
  
"How does it look?" BB asked wearing the emerald top with a black mini and all silver jewelry.  
  
"Great! How bout me?" Kara replied, wearing the scarlet top, khaki mini and gold jewelry.  
  
"Amazing." BB responded. They went through this almost every morning. On their way to school they caught every guy's attention. They even caught JT's attention; the only guys that they didn't see were their main target viewers. When they got to school they spotted Diamond wearing awesome tight, low-rise jeans with a gray halter. When Draco saw BB, he couldn't help but stare, she looked amazing. That also happened for Spinner and JT with Diamond. Craig liked Kara for her personality and all but he had to admit she looked great. The three girls spotted Manda standing alone, staring at Sean.  
  
"Hey Manda!!" they all called.  
  
"Oh hey guys." Manda said walking over to them.  
  
"Sweetie, you have to learn to stop staring at him. Just think of the makeover this weekend." Diamond said encouragingly.  
  
"Okay" Manda said softly. 'Easier said than done' she thought.  
  
"Manda, you wanna sit with us at lunch today?" Kara suggested.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you guys later" she said smiling and walked off.  
  
"Let's get to English guys." BB said and they walked off. When they got there they headed to their usual seats in the back.  
  
"Morning class, I would like you to sit with your partners and discuss your projects." Ms. Kwan said when class started. Diamond let out a sigh and went to sit next to Spinner. Kara was looking at Craig.  
  
"What is he likes her?" she said nervously to BB, referring to Craig's partner Ashley.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about that" Jimmy said, he was nearby sitting with Draco.  
  
"Why not?" Kara said confused.  
  
"Because she's my girlfriend, and I heard that he likes someone else." Jimmy explained.  
  
"Oh, do you know who?" Kara asked now very interested.  
  
"I can't tell you." Kara looked disappointed, "But I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." He added at the look on Kara's face.  
  
"Okay" Kara said now deep in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Craig~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" Craig asked his friend  
  
"Sure Craig what's up?" Ashley responded  
  
"Okay, I really like the new girl Kara, what do you think I should do?" he asked.  
  
"Well does she like you back?" Ashley asked wisely.  
  
"I don't know." Craig said.  
  
"Well you could ask her if she wants to come with us to the Dot tomorrow and invite her friends too that way it's not a lot of pressure." Ashley suggested.  
  
"Great Idea Ash!! Thanks." Craig said enthusiastically.  
  
"No problem" Ashley said. Before Kara's lunch period Craig decided to ask her about the next night.  
  
"Hey Kara!" he called.  
  
"Hi Craig!" Kara replied.  
  
"Look, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Dot with a bunch of us tomorrow night? You can bring Diamond, BB, and Manda if you want." He said bravely.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Craig, I already have plans, but Sunday is good, could we reschedule?" Kara said  
  
"Ok, I'll ask some of them if they wanna go Sunday." Craig responded upset at first but then happy that she wanted to reschedule.  
  
"See ya Sunday." Kara said, "Oh call me about Sunday, here's my #" she added and ripped a piece of paper to give him her cell number.  
  
"Okay see ya!" he said looking down at the piece of paper. Kara walked into lunch and to her table.  
  
"Alright," she said to her friends, "he asked if we wanted to go out tonight but I told him I had plans. So we are trying to go out on Sunday."  
  
"Will Sean be there on Sunday?" BB asked, contemplating if that would be a good deadline.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll ask Craig when he calls." Kara said casually.  
  
"He has your number?!" Diamond said excitedly. After school Diamond and BB went to Spirit Squad tryouts. 'This should be okay, I did take gymnastics for 7 years' BB thought. 'I hope I can still do this,' Diamond thought. Paige and Hazel were judging tryouts, plus a few other girls Diamond and BB didn't recognize. Paige was reading off a list.  
  
"Diamond Malfoy" Paige said.  
  
"Yea right here." Diamond said stepping forward.  
  
"Ok, you can start." Diamond did a few flips and toe-touches. The girls behind Paige looked impressed, even Hazel looked a little impressed, but Paige showed almost no emotion. "BB Potter" Paige said next.  
  
"Yea." BB said.  
  
"Go ahead." Paige said. BB did front and back flips, one-handed kart-wheels and a couple of back hand springs. Every girl, even Paige, looked impressed. After all the girls tried-out Paige announced that the list of cuts would be posted in 20 minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school Kara went to soccer tryouts. Coach Steeves told them that today would be the only day of tryouts. She timed them running and Kara placed second. Then they warmed up their passing. She then put the goalie from the year before in goal and had the others try to score. Kara made 10 shots and 7 of them went in. After all their skills were tested the coach said that the cuts would be posted in a half hour. Kara went back to the girls' changing room and met up with BB and Diamond.  
  
"Hey guys, did you make it?" she asked them.  
  
"Don't know yet, we have to wait 20 minutes, how bout you?" Diamond explained.  
  
"I've got to wait 30 minutes." 


	6. Team Cuts

Chapter 6 the team cuts  
  
Kara went with Diamond and BB to check the Spirit Squad list.  
  
"OMG! BB we made it!!" Diamond exclaimed.  
  
"That's great guys!!" Kara said. Just then Kara's cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number so she answered it anyway. "Hello?" she said  
  
"Hey Kara? It's Craig"  
  
"Oh hey Craig. What's up?" Kara said with an ear-to-ear smile on her face.  
  
"It's about Sunday, we were thinking 5 at the Dot"  
  
"The Dot?" Kara asked.  
  
"The diner on the corner." She heard Craig say.  
  
"Oh ok. Sounds good, Oh and Craig, one of my friends was wondering if Sean will be there Sunday?" Kara said.  
  
"Yea, he said he'd come." Craig responded.  
  
"OK, thanks, talk to you later." Kara said. She hung up and looked at her friends. "5 on Sunday at that new diner the Dot. Sean will be there," she told them.  
  
"Yay!!" they all cheered.  
  
"OMG the soccer list is up!" Kara said looking at her watch. They all ran to the office where the list was posted. "OMG, I made it! Guys I made it!!" Kara started jumping up and down.  
  
"That's awesome Kay!" BB said giving her sister a hug.  
  
"Oh, Diamond, here's the boys list. Oh look who's on it. SPINNER!!" Kara teased.  
  
"That reminds me." Diamond said and took out her cell to call Spinner. "Hey Spinner it's Diamond."  
  
"Hey Diamond, where are we meeting?"  
  
"I'll meet you out front."  
  
"Bye." They both hung up. Diamond, BB, and Kara all walked out the front door.  
  
"We'll see you later Diamond, we have to work on our poster." BB said and her and Kara walked off. Diamond walked over to Spinner.  
  
"Hey Spinner."  
  
"Hey, Did you make Spirit Squad?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Congrats" he said.  
  
"Thanks, and congrats on making soccer, I saw your name on the list" Diamond responded.  
  
"Thanks" he said. 'I wonder why she was looking at the list' he thought  
  
"So who's house should we go to?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Mine, that way Draco can't bother us." Spinner suggested.  
  
"Good call." Diamond said, "let's go." They started walking and were quiet the whole way. When they got to his house they went up to his room. Spinner's room was actually really neat and organized. It was dark blue and red. "Wow, I like your room." Diamond said sitting down on Spinner's bed.  
  
"Thanks, I just redid it over the summer." Spinner told her. "Anyway, here are all the supplies for our poster" he added and pulled out poster board, markers, glue, stencils, stickers, etc.  
  
"Wow, Spinner, you bought a lot of stuff." Diamond said looking through it all.  
  
"Yea, I want our poster to turn out good." He explained.  
  
"Well, it's an A for effort then." Diamond said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BB's phone was ringing. "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi, is this BB?" a voice said.  
  
"Yea, who is this?" BB asked.  
  
"Hi, it's JT Yorke, the 9th grader."  
  
"Oh, hi JT." BB said confused.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight." JT asked hopefully.  
  
"Yea sure." BB said, surprised this was happening, "is 7 ok?"  
  
"Yea, that's great, I'll pick you up then." JT said with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Ok cool. Bye." BB said and hung up.  
  
"And who was that?" Kara asked  
  
"That kid JT." BB explained, "He asked me out"  
  
"And you said yes?! OMG, my sister is going out with a 9th grader!!" Kara teased.  
  
"Yea, but I'm just being nice." BB told her sister. 


	7. Kisses

Hey thanks for your reviews!!  
  
BabyDoll789: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Chapter 7 kisses  
  
7 o'clock rolled around and BB just finished getting ready, she was wearing hip-hugger Capri's with a pink halter-top and clear platform sandals. She had her hair up in a messy bun. JT got to her house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" Kara said so her sister could finish up getting ready. "Hey JT. One minute. BB, JT'S HERE!!!" she called up the stairs, and BB walked down. Then they left.  
  
"Wow, BB, you look really nice." JT said.  
  
"Thanks, so where are we going?" she asked. 'Wow he looks pretty cute, wait what am I thinking, it's JT!' she thought to herself.  
  
"I thought we could to see a movie or go for something to eat." JT explained.  
  
"How bout the movie." BB suggested.  
  
"Is a comedy ok?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yea, sure, whatever." BB said. They went to see a comedy. During the movie JT put his arm around BB. 'What is he doing?' she thought, but luckily that's all he did. JT walked BB home and when they got to her doorstep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diamond~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diamond was in her room thinking about the afternoon's events when her phone rang and she snapped out of her daze. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Kara."  
  
"Hey Kay, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Nuthin much, so how was your evening with Mr. Gavin Mason?"  
  
"Get BB on the phone, I wanna tell both of you." Diamond said  
  
"BB's not here, she's on a date." Kara responded.  
  
"With whom?" Diamond said now more awake then ever.  
  
"JT Yorke, that grade 9 u blew off last week."  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS SHE THINKING GOING OUT WITH HIM WHEN SHE COULD HAVE MY BROTHER?!!!" Diamond yelled  
  
"Dia, calm down, she doesn't like him, she didn't want to hurt his feelings." Just then Draco ran into Diamond's room.  
  
"Who could have me?" he asked very interested.  
  
"BB, she's on a date with a grade 9." Diamond told her brother. Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"She's on a date with a.a.a.grade 9??" Draco repeated in shock.  
  
"Yea, you should have asked her out when you had the chance." Diamond teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....They stopped.  
  
"I had fun, thanks JT." BB lied. It was totally awkward. JT didn't say anything, he just leaned in and kissed her, and to her surprise she kissed him back. Coming to her senses she pulled away and ran inside. 'OMG what was I thinking.' she thought as she made her way upstairs. When she got in her room her sister was on the phone.  
  
"BB pick up, it's Diamond. She wants to tell us about her afternoon." Kara said. BB picked up her own cordless.  
  
"Hey Dia." She said when she picked up.  
  
"Alright, spill, what possessed you to date a grade 9 when you know you could have my brother." was the first thing Diamond said.  
  
"I dunno Dia, I just wanted to get out." She explained, "but it was a mess. In the movie he put his arm around me, and when we got to my doorstep, he kissed me!"  
  
"EEWWWW" both Diamond and Kara yelled.  
  
"You can't tell anyone." BB pleaded.  
  
"Alright" Kara and Diamond both agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After BB pushed him away during the kiss, JT realized she didn't like him, it was a pity date. He went home and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diamond~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Dia, tell us about your day please" Kara said to get the subject off JT.  
  
"Ok, so we went to his house and..." she told them the story up to the kiss on the cheek, "And then we worked on the project. I was leaning over him to write something and he tickled me, so I fell in his lap. I sat back up and we were looking at each other and he leaned in to kiss me. We must have snogged for about twenty minutes."  
  
"OMG, that's great Dia!" BB said.  
  
"Yea you must be happy now." Kara concluded.  
  
"Yea I am, but, it's weird, he's my brother's friend."  
  
"Dia, Draco won't mind" Kara said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Positive, he'll be happy for you." Kara replied confidently. 


	8. Weekend Plans

Chapter 8 weekend plans  
  
Spinner was on the phone with Draco.  
  
"Dude, I have to tell you something." Spinner said  
  
"What's up?" Draco asked.  
  
"When Diamond came over for the project we ended up making out."  
  
"That's cool Spin, you're getting the girl you want."  
  
"You aren't mad?" Spinner asked surprised.  
  
"Why would I be mad? My best friend is going out with my sister. It's better than some jerk. But if you break her heart then you'll be in trouble." Draco said suddenly serious.  
  
"OK, Draco, I got it."  
  
"Anyway, dude BB went out with a Grade 9 today." Draco said solemnly.  
  
"Really? Dude that sucks." Spinner replied.  
  
"I gotta go." Draco said and hung up. He walked to Diamond's room and knocked.  
  
"Come in" Diamond said.  
  
"Hey Dia. Can I ask you something?" Draco said  
  
"Yea sure Draco, what's up?"  
  
"Do you think I could still ask BB out?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
"Yea, probably, her date sucked." Diamond admitted.  
  
"Really?" Draco asked excitedly.  
  
"Yea, I would ask her soon though."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Craig!" Kara called after Craig after English.  
  
"Hey Kara. What's up?" he answered. 'Wow she looks really nice today.' He thought to himself. She was wearing low-rider jeans that clung to her curves and a light blue halter-top that stopped right above her belly button. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing hoop earrings and a choker.  
  
"I was wondering what room Photography's in today." Kara asked him.  
  
"150. How about you meet me in the entrance after school and we walk there together." Craig suggested.  
  
"Sure, sounds good." Kara said, now she was looking forward to after school more than before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BB was walking to her locker before lunch when she heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw Draco coming down the hall.  
  
"Hey Draco." She said.  
  
"BB, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" he asked.  
  
"I really want to Draco, but I have plans with friends. You should come to the Dot at 5 on Sunday." BB suggested.  
  
"Okay, as long as you'll be there" Draco said, backing away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diamond~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That morning in English everyone presented their posters. Diamond had to say her and Spinner made a great team, their poster was definitely the best of all. After class Spinner caught up with Diamond.  
  
"Hey Diamond, wait up!" he called.  
  
"Hey Spin, what's up?" she said as he caught up to her.  
  
"About yesterday afternoon, were you serious or did you not meant to do it?" he asked her.  
  
"Spinner, of course I meant it, I like you." Diamond said.  
  
"Diamond, will you my girlfriend?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
"Yes I will Spinner." She replied giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Now I gotta meet BB and Kara before Math, I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye" Spinner said and watched her walk down the hallway.  
  
"BB! Kara! OMG Guess what!" she said unable to hold in her excitement.  
  
"What?" they both asked.  
  
"Spinner asked me out and I said yes!"  
  
"OMG! That's awesome!" Kara said.  
  
"That reminds me. Draco likes me!" BB said and waited for a reaction. Both girls just stood there smiling. "You knew?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, we wanted to let you find out on your own. Anyway how did you find out?" Diamond said.  
  
"He asked me out for a date for tonight. but I had to say no, but that he should come to the Dot on Sunday." BB explained. Later after lunch Craig, Spinner, Draco, and Sean were talking.  
  
"Dudes, we need to hang out tonight." Spinner said.  
  
"Alright, who's house?" asked Craig.  
  
"How bout mine, the girl's are going to Manda's tonight." Draco explained.  
  
"OK, when should we come?" Sean said  
  
"Right after school, or after your activities in Craig and Spin's cases." Draco suggested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diamond, Kara, BB, and Manda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, so after activities, you two," Diamond said gesturing to BB and Kara, "go pick up your stuff from your house and come to mine, and we'll walk over to Manda's together"  
  
"OK, then BB I'll meet you in front after photography." Kara suggested to her sister.  
  
"Alright." BB said. After school Kara went to meet Craig in the entrance. She saw him and walked up, but stopped when she saw Sean.  
  
"Hey Craig!" she said, "Hi Sean," she added flatly.  
  
"Hey Kara" Craig said, " Sean I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Alright man." Sean replied and walked off.  
  
"You ready to go?" Craig asked  
  
"Yea." Kara said as they started walking. "What are you and Sean doing tonight?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"Going over Draco's house." He told her.  
  
"Oh, What time?" she asked.  
  
"Right after Photography." He explained.  
  
"Really, I have to go over there to meet Diamond so we can walk to Manda's, I just have to stop at my house on the way. Maybe we could walk together?" Kara said a little more forwardly than she meant to.  
  
"Yea sure" Craig responded, liking the idea of more time with her.  
  
"One minute." Kara said and walked into the girls' washroom. She pulled out her cell. "Hey BB, can you walk with Diamond? I'm gunna walk with Craig." She listened for a minute. "OK thanks!" she hung up and walked back out to Craig. "I'm good, let's go." She added.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Diamond, we're going to walk together after this, Kara is walking with Craig" BB explained as they walked into the student government meeting.  
  
" Now that everyone is here, all candidates for School President go to Ashley, and all of you running for Vice President stay with me." Said the boy named Marco. Marco and Ashley explained the rules of the election and answered questions. Then everyone could leave. BB was running against Terri and Hazel. Diamond was running against Paige and Jimmy. As they left Diamond said "This will be fun."  
  
"Yea it will" agreed BB. Diamond was to BB house, grabbed her stuff, and walked to Diamond's to wait for Kara. When they walked in Sean, Draco, and Spinner were all sitting on the couch.  
  
"Um, what's going on here?" asked Diamond.  
  
"Oh hey Dia, the guys are staying over here this weekend." Draco explained.  
  
"OK, just stay out of my room." Diamond said as she grabbed her bags for Manda's and walked outside with BB. Spinner followed her.  
  
"Hey Diamond." Spinner said as he hugged her from behind.  
  
"Hey Baby." Diamond said and turned around to kiss him.  
  
"Dia, I'm going to get a soda." BB said, going inside to leave them alone. When she got in the kitchen, Draco came in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In photography, Craig taught Kara how to use her camera. He even helped her take some pictures to send to her friends back home, but she couldn't tell him she couldn't send them. After photography, they started to walk to Kara's house.  
  
"Thanks again for the camera Craig." Kara said, " It's great."  
  
"No problem, you deserve a good camera." Craig responded and Kara blushed.  
  
"Thanks for teaching me how to use it too." She said softly.  
  
"Not a problem. Looks like I'm not going to be the only photographer anymore."  
  
"Yea, you're going to have some competition." Kara teased. Kara saw out of the corner of her eye that Craig was looking at her and blushed even more. When they got to Kara's house she unlocked the door and started to go in. "You can come in if you want." She offered.  
  
"Sure." Craig said, and followed her inside. "Wow, your room is nice." He said. Kara and BB's room had two walls painted soft lavender and two- painted baby blue. All BB's stuff was lavender and all Kara's was baby blue.  
  
"Thanks." Said Kara as she grabbed her bags. " I'm ready let's go."  
  
"Okay." Said Craig starting to walk over to the door. They walked out and started the walk to Diamond's. They walked about a block when Craig asked "Why are you going to Manda's?"  
  
"Why are you going to Draco's? Kara asked so she wouldn't spill about the makeover.  
  
"To hang out." Craig answered.  
  
"Same with us." Said Kara not totally lying. Craig had a feeling she wasn't telling to whole truth, but he let it go. He didn't want to push it and have her to get mad at him. When they got to Diamond's house they found Diamond and Spinner making out on he front porch. They decided to leave it and go inside. They went to get a soda and found BB and Draco making out as well. Kara couldn't stop herself. " Excuse me." She said. BB and Draco jumped and when BB saw her sister she blushed.  
  
"Okay, let's go." BB said quickly.  
  
"Alright, see ya soon Craig." Kara said touching Craig's arm on her way out. They went outside and BB grabbed her bag and Diamond's arm, jerking her away from Spinner. Diamond grabbed her bag and said "see ya spin." And when they had walked a block demanded, "What in bloody hell is wrong?"  
  
"Well, I made out with Draco." BB said.  
  
"So, and you ran away because?" Diamond said.  
  
"I panicked." BB said realizing she didn't have good reason.  
  
"Anyway," Kara said breaking the sudden silence. "We are going to go through Manda's clothes tonight, go to the mall tomorrow to have her hair done, then figure out what makeup to get her, Diamond, you and me are the main people for makeup, and BB you are for clothes. Then on Sunday we hang out, and all get ready for the Dot."  
  
"Sounds good." Said Diamond and BB nodded. After a few more blocks they got to Manda's loft apartment.  
  
"Hey guys." Manda said when she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Manda, where's your room?" Kara said taking charge right away, "We have work to do." The three girls followed Manda to her room. "Okay, the plan for tonight, Manda, is to go through your clothes tonight and figure out what to buy you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Manda said a little nervous.  
  
"Don't worry Manda, me and Kara did this all the time in New York, and they girls all got the guys they wanted." BB said to comfort her new friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Draco, what was that in the kitchen earlier?" Craig asked.  
  
"I dunno, it just happened but then she freaked." Draco said truthfully.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What happened?" Spinner said.  
  
"The same thing that happened with you and Diamond on the porch." Craig teased.  
  
"With who?" Spinner said with a nacho in his mouth.  
  
"BB" said Draco. At that Spinner nodded. "Speaking of ladies, Sean, how's Emma?"  
  
"Fine" Sean replied shortly. He was thinking about Manda.  
  
"What do you think the girls are up to? I doubt it's just hanging out like they say." Craig said, thinking of how Kara answered his question earlier.  
  
"Something girly is my guess," said Sean, in a bad mood about Manda.  
  
"Yea, probably." Said Spinner through a mouthful of spray cheese. 


	9. The Plan in Action

Look if you don't like my story don't read it. People do like it so don't tell me to delete it.  
  
Chapter 9 The plan in action  
  
The girls were done with Manda's closet and were working on her dresser. They had a huge pile of discards and a small amount of keepers. BB took fashion and was sorting through the discards, cutting them up to make all 4 girls new clothes. She was working on tops for Sunday. She had already finished a tube top of a bunch of purples for Kara.  
  
"Wow BB, you're really good." Said Manda admiring Kara's new top.  
  
"Thanks, this is what I do to all our old clothes." BB said referring to her and Kara, "And Kara takes our old makeup and makes new stuff."  
  
"Really?" Diamond said, "Wow you guys can have all my old stuff."  
  
"Thanks Dia!" Kara said, now really happy, "I'll make you makeup sometime."  
  
"Cool." She said. Diamond suddenly found the most fabulous dress folded up in Manda's drawer. "Manda do you ever wear this?"  
  
"No, not really." Manda admitted.  
  
"Well you will now." Diamond demanded, "Go put it on, I wanna see." She threw the dress at Manda and Manda got up to change. The dress was a light shiny, gray, almost silver, and looked to stop right in the middle of the thigh. It was a halter on top with a built in bra. When Manda came out Diamond's thoughts were confirmed, it fit snugly around Manda's curves. "Perfect," Diamond said, "You're wearing it Sunday."  
  
"Are you sure?" Manda asked warily.  
  
"Positive." Said Diamond. Kara and BB nodded.  
  
~*~The Next day~*~  
  
The guys decided to hang at the mall, not knowing that's where the girls were headed. The girls decided to get Manda's hair done first. They went to Fantastic Cuts in the mall and Diamond told the hairdresser what to do. Just then Kara saw the guys walk by.  
  
"Ummm, we have a problem." She said to her friends, "The guys are here, including Sean, they can't see you yet."  
  
"Kara, let's go and suggest something for them to do." BB said. They ran out of the salon.  
  
"Hey Craig." Kara said calmly.  
  
"Kara, what are you doing here?" Craig asked. Kara looked at her sister.  
  
"Nothing really, thinking of going to the arcade actually." BB said.  
  
"Awesome, " Spinner said, "Let's go!" Spinner then pulled the guys away.  
  
"Nice BB, great idea." Smiled Kara. They walked back to the salon. When they got there Manda was done. She looked amazing. Her hair was angled and layered with red highlights.  
  
"The guys are in the arcade." BB stated triumphantly.  
  
"OK, Let's head to Filenes for clothes and makeup." And with that they strolled out. On the way to Filenes they passed Icing and stopped to buy jewelry for the following day. They went to Filenes and bought pants, tops and the bought makeup. On the way out they spotted the guys at the food court so they ducked into the bathroom for 10 minutes and then went back to Manda's. But a block away they saw the guys sitting on Manda's front porch.  
  
"Sean brought them here." Manda mumbled angrily, "GO this way." The girls took a back way and snuck in the back door.  
  
"Go upstairs and turn on the water, " Kara instructed, "I'll say you're in the shower, Diamond BB come with me." They waited until they heard the water and opened the door. "Oh hey guys." Kara said casually.  
  
"Where's Manda?" asked Sean and Spinner at the same time.  
  
"In the shower." BB responded.  
  
"So, what have you girls been up to?" asked Craig suspiciously.  
  
" Girl stuff," Diamond said, "You know, facials, nails, talking about guys, the usual."  
  
"What do you say about us?" Draco asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kara said, "Anyway, I'm sure you talked about us last night."  
  
"No, never!" said Spinner.  
  
"Sure Spin." Diamond said mockingly. "Well boys, we have girl stuff to do, BYE!" and at that her, BB, and Kara went inside, closed the door, and locked it. They ran to Manda's room. "OK, Manda, you can come out" Diamond said into the bathroom. All of a sudden Kara's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen.  
  
"It's Craig, shhh!" She told her friends, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, are you up to something? You're acting strangely." Craig asked straight off. Kara looked out the window and saw the guys on the lawn. 'Shit' Kara thought, she turned around and mouthed, "stay away from the window Manda!" but said, "No I'm not up to anything."  
  
"Sure, but we are still on for tomorrow night, right?" he asked  
  
"Of course, we'll meet you there."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Craig sounded weird.  
  
"Who's going to be there?" Kara asked.  
  
"Sean, Spin, Draco, me, you, Diamond, BB, and Manda." Craig replied.  
  
"No Emma?" Kara asked hopefully.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Just surprised that's all." Kara answered.  
  
"Okay talk to ya later." Craig said  
  
"Bye." Kara said and hung up. "Good news, NO EMMA!" all four girls cheered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Sunday~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12:00-the girls all ended up talking showers that morning. They all got their outfits on. They did Manda's makeup while Kara blow-dried her own hair, and straightened Diamond's. Then Diamond straightened Manda's hair while Kara braided BB's. Then Kara threw half her hair up in a messy-bun and did her own makeup. Diamond and BB did their makeup and the girls were ready by 4:45. They did one last check and decided they were knockouts. Kara was wearing tight low-rider leather pants and the purple top BB made, with her half up in a messy bun, silver hoops in her first hole and purple studs in her second, purple heels, and was carrying a leatherette bag. Diamond was wearing her black leather mini skirt with a silver and emerald halter-top, diamond earrings, her hair straightened, carrying an emerald bag, and was wearing black sandals. BB was wearing white tight-fitting Capri's with a blue tube top matching Kara's purple one, light blue sandals with a white leatherette bag and her hair in two French braids. Manda was wearing the silverfish dress with clear-heeled sandals her hair straight, and a silver/gray purse. 


	10. The Dot

Chapter 10 The Dot  
  
The girls walked into town and into the Dot. They spotted the guys and had to admit they looked good. They were all wearing jeans. Sean had on a white shirt and his usual denim jacket. Spinner was wearing an orange muscle shirt and had a sweatshirt jacket on the back of his chair. Draco was wearing a gray tee that fit his muscles perfectly with a silver chain and a black jacket. Craig was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket. The guys saw the girls come in and couldn't help but stare. Sean thought 'is that Manda? Wow she looks great!' Spinner looked at Diamond and thought he would drool. Draco saw BB and he knew he had to have her. Craig saw Kara and his mind went blank.  
  
"Hey Spin!" Diamond said as she walked over and hugged him.  
  
"What's up guys?" Kara said, even though she knew it was their looks that made them all silent.  
  
"Hey Manda." Sean said being the first guy to speak, "You look great."  
  
"Thanks" said Manda blushing.  
  
"What happened to not being up too anything?" Craig asked Kara, obviously referring to Manda.  
  
"I couldn't tell you, I couldn't risk Sean finding out." Kara said defensively.  
  
"Wait, this was for me?" Sean said, just now understanding.  
  
"Yea, it was, I wanted you back, and Kara thought this would do it." Manda explained, "And even if it doesn't work, I'll be really grateful." She finished looking at Kara. Kara blushed.  
  
"Is anyone else hungry?" Spinner said breaking the sudden silence.  
  
"I AM!" all four girls said. They all sat down. Kara, then Craig, then BB, then Draco, then Diamond, then Spinner, then Manda, then Sean. BB ordered chicken fingers and French fries. Kara and Diamond ordered mozzarella sticks. Manda ordered a tuna wrap and all four guys ordered burgers. After everyone finished eating, they started talking. Spinner brought up the girls versus boys soccer game.  
  
"Yea we're gunna wip your sorry butts." Kara said competitively.  
  
"Yea, ok, the boys win every year."  
  
"But, the girls have never had me before" Kara explained, "I played on the boys team in New York. I know every trick." BB nodded.  
  
"Well. We'll see." Said Spinner. Craig saw this getting out of hand and said:  
  
"Okay, what else is going on?"  
  
"I'm running for class president." Diamond piped up. "And I'm running against Paige."  
  
"You've got my vote." Said Spinner. Everyone else at the table agreed except Draco.  
  
"What about you Draco?" Diamond said.  
  
"I don't know yet." He replied quickly.  
  
"Why not, she's your sister!" BB said shocked.  
  
"Because f I go out with Paige, I would have to vote for her." Draco replied.  
  
"If, if, you go out with." BB started but ran for the bathroom before finishing.  
  
"Good going Draco!" Kara said hatefully, and all three of the remaining girls ran after BB.  
  
"Dude, what'd you say that for?" Sean asked.  
  
"I don't know, to get her jealous."  
  
"Okay, you made out with her the other day and now you go and say that?" Craig said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BB, it's us, are you okay?" Kara said into the bathroom.  
  
"Yea, but how could he say that?" BB choked out through tears.  
  
"He's an ass, that's how." Said Diamond "Manda, Kara, go grab her purse so she can fix her makeup."  
  
"Alright." They both left, "Manda let me answer any question they ask." Kara said.  
  
"OK" Manda said. As they approached the table, Craig walked up.  
  
"Kara, is she okay?" he asked.  
  
"He hurt her feelings pretty bad, but she'll live." Kara responded and grabbed BB's bag. "We'll be right back." And they walked back to the bathroom. When they got there BB had stopped crying and was ready to go back to the table once she fixed her makeup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How was I supposed to know she'd react like that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because she's been flirting with you all night." Spinner explained. All of a sudden the girls were back.  
  
"Come on, we're all going to my house, " Diamond said, "School just got cancelled for tomorrow so everyone should stay at my house, it's snowing."  
  
"SHIT, I don't have a jacket." Kara said.  
  
"Here, take mine." Craig said.  
  
"You'll freeze." Kara said shocked but smiling.  
  
"Just take it, I'll be fine." Craig said and forced the jacket at her.  
  
"Thanks." Kara said and put on the jacket, it was really warm.  
  
"Yea, all you girls should take the jackets, you'll get colder than us." Spinner said, all the guys agreed. The girls agreed and took the jackets, all smiling to themselves. They all practically ran to Diamond's because it was so cold.  
  
"We're going up o change" the girls said, "We won't be comfortable like this." The girls walked upstairs and borrowed cute PJs from Diamond, took off their jewelry and threw their hair up. Then they went back downstairs to find all four guys in guinea tees and Pajama pants. The girls made their way over and Diamond turned on the electric fireplace. "Anyone want hot cider?" Diamond offered. Everyone did so all the girls went to get it. "This should be an interesting night." She said once they got into the kitchen.  
  
"Yea, okay, I have an idea. We have to play truth or dare, but you have to go along with it and work with me." BB said.  
  
"Deal." They all agreed. When it was ready they went back inside to the guys.  
  
"Truth or Dare time!" said Kara going to sit near Craig. Diamond and Spinner, Manda and Sean were sitting near each other. BB was sort of near Draco resentfully.  
  
"I'll go first." Said BB. "Draco truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Why did you say that thing about Paige at the Dot?" BB asked. Everyone was interested in the answer, so it was totally quiet.  
  
"Well, I said that because, I, umm." Draco started, "I wanted to see your reaction, I wasn't sure you liked me."  
  
"OK" BB said.  
  
"OK? That's all??" Draco said flabbergasted.  
  
"Yea, it's truth or dare, I don't respond." BB said simply, "Now you pick someone."  
  
"OK" Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Diamond, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Diamond said  
  
"I dare you to give Spinner a lap dance."  
  
"Okay." Diamond said warily, "Kara music please?" Kara put on 'I Wanna be bad' and Diamond gave Spinner a lap dance. "My turn" said Diamond a little red in the face after the song ended. "Sean, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Sean said  
  
"I dare you to make out with Manda for at least 5 minutes." Diamond said.  
  
"Um, ok." Sean mumbled. He turned to Manda leaned in and started to kiss her. After a minute or to they got into it more and before they knew it, it was 7 minutes in heaven when they broke away. All the girls except Manda clapped. "OK, Manda truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Manda replied.  
  
"Will you be my girls friend again?"  
  
"Yes, I will." Manda replied quickly and moved over to sit right next to him. "Kara truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"How long have you liked Craig?" Manda asked smiling.  
  
"Kara sighed then answered, "Since I met him." Kara said truthfully, and then looked at Craig to find him smiling at her. Craig pulled her into a backwards hug and she fell onto him. They stayed like that for the rest of the game. "Spinner, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to tell us who your last girlfriend was before Diamond."  
  
"Paige" Spinner said. "But I've regretted that since I met Diamond."  
  
"Aww, Spin!" Diamond exclaimed and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"OK, Craig, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to chug a whole can of spray cheese." Spinner said laughing.  
  
"AHH, NO! Spin that's gross." Craig said.  
  
"CHICKEN BRAWK BRAWK BRAWK!!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Fine!" said Craig and Spinner tossed him a can. Craig shook it up and sprayed it in his mouth until it was gone. When he was done he said, "OK, Spin that's gross. BB truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok, did you or did you not enjoy that make out session in the kitchen with Draco on Friday?" Craig asked.  
  
"I did, but I freaked out." BB said looking at the floor, "just like I did when JT kissed me."  
  
"JT KISSED YOU?" Draco screamed. And right there the game ended.  
  
"Yea, why?" BB said, "It's not like I'm your girl friend, why do you care?" Draco just looked at her in shock. When she realized what she had just said and saw the look on his face she felt really bad. "Look Draco, I didn't like the kiss."  
  
"Sure you didn't" Draco snapped.  
  
"Draco, she didn't" Diamond said, "She told us that night, she hated it!"  
  
"Dia, can I put on a movie?" asked Kara not wanting to listen to the fight.  
  
"Sure." Said Diamond. Kara went over and picked out Pirates of the Caribbean and put it in. It calmed everyone down and by one o'clock everyone was asleep. 


	11. Waking Up Together

Chapter 11 Waking up together  
  
Draco woke up and realized someone was leaning on him. It was BB; she must have rolled over when they were sleeping, since he knew she was mad at him. He looked around and saw Diamond and Spinner cuddling, still sleeping, as well as Kara and Craig, and Manda and Sean, so much for Emma. Within a few minutes BB started to wake up so he pretended to be sleeping. BB woke up leaning on Draco. She moved hoping he didn't know she was on him at all. They had gotten in a fight about J.T. and that gross kiss. BB got up and walked over to the window. They were going to be here for a while; the snow was at least 4 feet high. BB walked over to the couch, grabbed a blanket, curled up, and turned on cartoons. After a while Craig got up, he moved Kara and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Morning" he said.  
  
"Morning" BB repeated.  
  
"Some night huh? You got into a fight with Draco."  
  
"Yea, I did." BB said looking down.  
  
"You okay?" Craig asked concerned.  
  
"Yea, I guess. It's just I really like him and he keeps ruining things." Draco heard this and wished that he wasn't pretending to sleep but really sleeping that way he couldn't have heard that.  
  
"I was wondering by the way, does Kara like me as much as she seemed like she did last night?" Craig asked hoping for a yes.  
  
"Yea." BB said, which made Craig smile. "And about ten times more." She added laughing at Craig's surprised face.  
  
"Wow, really?" Craig asked, "There's a dance next Friday, do you think she would say yes if I asked her to it?"  
  
"Yea, she'd love it." BB said, now really excited for her sister.  
  
"Don't tell her though."  
  
"I won't." BB said hoping herself that she wouldn't. Everyone started to wake up now.  
  
"Morning everyone." Diamond said sleepily.  
  
"Morning." The seven others responded.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm starving." Spinner said automatically.  
  
"Spin, you're always hungry." Craig said. "But, I'm hungry too."  
  
"Dia, I'll help you in the kitchen." Kara offered.  
  
"Yea, so will I." Manda said getting up.  
  
"Me too!" BB said jumping up to help. The four girls walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Thanks for the weekend guys." Manda said, "I really like Sean and the change in me seems to be working."  
  
"I'm just glad you're happy Manda." Kara said. Diamond and BB nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GUYS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo Draco, hand me my cell, I need to call Emma." Sean said.  
  
"You going to break up with her?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Yea, I think I am." Sean said as he dialed Emma's home number. "Hey Em."  
  
"Hey Sean, what's up?" Emma's voice said.  
  
"Emma, it's over." Sean said quickly and hung up. Then Sean just sat there for a minute. After that the girls came back in with plates of waffles. "Hey Manda, guess what. I broke up with Emma, we're all good." He said. Manda sat there for a minute then hugged him. All the girls now had smiles on their faces.  
  
"Was that the whole reason you were all busy all weekend?" Craig asked. All the girls nodded. After eating their waffles they decided on watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. After that Diamond got out a bunch of board games and decks of cards.  
  
"Who wants to play twister?" Kara asked. Her Diamond, BB, Spinner, and Sean played. After only a few minutes Spinner and Sean got out. Then Diamond. It was a sibling competition. It took ten minutes for someone to win and the winner was BB.  
  
"Yes! HAHA I win!" BB gloated, and then Spinner challenged Draco to arm wrestling.  
  
"I play winner." Kara said.  
  
"Then me!" Diamond piped up. Spinner won and then him and Kara played and Kara won. Then Kara won against Diamond too.  
  
"I can't believe you got beat by a girl Spin!" Sean teased.  
  
"Oh, and you think you could beat me?" Kara challenged.  
  
"Easily." Sean replied. Then Sean and Kara battled it out but in the end Kara won again.  
  
"Really Sean? Is that so?" Kara eased.  
  
"Let me try." Draco said pushing Sean out of the way, and sat across from Kara. Their match lasted a good five minutes until Kara won out. Then Craig tried his luck. Kara looked at the girls asking if she should let him win. They all shook their heads so Kara went ahead. Her and Craig started and after a while everyone could tell they were getting weaker. The girls were cheering Kara on and the boys Craig. Kara took her last amount of strength and pushed Craig's hand to the table.  
  
"OMG, I won!!!" Kara said excitedly.  
  
"Damn Kara, how'd you get so strong?" Manda asked amazed that her friend won against all the guys.  
  
"I played volleyball in New York In winter and spring and I needed arm muscles for serving and hitting." Kara explained.  
  
"Anyway, who wants to play poker? I'm warning you I gambled when my family went to Greece, I'm good." Diamond stated. Draco gave her a look. "What? Like you didn't Draco. Ok, anyway who's playing?" Everyone wanted to play. "Let's make this more interesting. Strip Poker, every time you lose you take off a piece of clothing." They played, all the guys except Draco were down to their boxers and dropped out. The girls except Diamond dropped out too and now it was between Draco and Diamond.  
  
"Come on Diamond, do this for me!" BB whispered in Diamond's ear.  
  
"You got it." Diamond said and laid don her cards. Draco moaned and stripped off his shirt.  
  
'Wow' thought BB 'Nice six pack'  
  
"Ok, what next?" Diamond said still fully clothed, while everyone else redressed.  
  
"Spin the bottle!" Kara said getting up for a bottle. "Everyone get around the table, I'll go first. 'Craig, Craig, Craig' she hoped, but it landed on Draco. Kara looked at BB who mouthed 'it's okay'. Kara walked over to Draco and kissed him but not for long. "Okay Draco your turn." She said and Draco spun. It landed on BB. Draco smiled and got up and walked over to her. They started to kiss and were out of the game for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Ok, my turn." BB said a little pink in the face. She spun the bottle and it landed on Diamond.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" all the guys yelled. At that BB got up and kissed Diamond real quick.  
  
"OK, Manda, you spin." Diamond said. Manda spun and it landed on Craig. Kara nodded at Manda signaling it was alright so Manda went over to Craig and kissed him. Craig spun next and it landed on Kara. Kara smiled to herself as Craig got up. They started kissing and then pulled away and smiled. Everyone cheered.  
  
"About time!" Spinner said.  
  
"Pictures! I know it's not like yours Kara, but it works for me!" said Diamond holding up a disposable camera.  
  
"Dia, we get copies." BB said  
  
"Dia let me take one of you and Spinner." Kara said taking the camera. "And Manda and Sean, BB and Draco."  
  
"OK, give it back!" Diamond said. "Let me take one of you, Craig get in the picture." Diamond took a picture. 


	12. Snow Wars

A/N: Babydoll789- Thanks for the review and don't worry Paige and Diamond have some action later on!  
  
Chapter 12 Snow Wars  
  
Later that day BB was in the kitchen getting water when Draco walked in to get a soda.  
  
"Hey BB." He said casually.  
  
"Hey." BB said.  
  
"I'm sorry about all the bad things I said yesterday." Draco said.  
  
"Oh, I'm over it, it's ok." BB lied.  
  
"I was jealous of JT when you said he kissed you."  
  
"But you've kissed me." BB said.  
  
"But he got a date too." Draco said not meeting her eyes.  
  
"And you think I enjoyed it?" BB said laughing, and walked back in to the living room. Everyone borrowed clothes to go in the snow. They had a boys versus girls snowball fight across the driveway. The boys made a fort on one side and the girls made one on the other.  
  
"You hold down the fort here, me and Kara will sneak around the house and attack the guys from behind." Diamond told BB and Manda. "Come on Kara." Diamond lead Kara around the house and they were hiding behind a bank of snow. They made a few snowballs, threw them and ducked. Diamond and Kara then crawled back to their own fort before the got caught. BB got out of the fort and attacked the boys' fort. The other 3 girls followed and joined her. The snowball fight then turned into an all out snow war. When they were done everyone went inside to change and have hot chocolate. At 5:00 everyone was leaving. BB, Kara, Craig, and Spinner said goodbye. Craig and Spinner walked BB and Kara home since they lived kinda near each other. Sean walked Manda home and then walked home alone. Leaving Diamond and Draco home alone.  
  
"Hey Dia, does BB hate me or what?" Draco asked his sister.  
  
"She doesn't hate you, but you've been pissing her off." Diamond explained. "You don't seem to ever know what to say."  
  
"I say plenty." Draco said defensively.  
  
"Never the right thing though." Diamond said truthfully.  
  
"Oh, that." Draco responded looking at the floor.  
  
"Yea, that Draco. Listen if you like her, watch what you say and maybe be decent to her!" The next day at school Diamond BB and all the other candidates started campaigning for the voting on Friday. Diamond and BB campaigned together; they put both names on all the posters and stickers. They had Kara, Manda, Sean, Craig Spinner and Draco handing out stickers. When they got to the people on Spirit Squad however things got interesting. Manny was an easy one but the rest took some work. "You get enough of Paige bossing you around here," Diamond said, "If she wins she'll just boss everyone around more, but I'll listen to you."  
  
"We won't be like Paige and Hazel." BB announced. " We'll listen to suggestions and comments." Finally most of the team agreed. When Sean and Spinner asked the guys from the basketball team, everyone of them wanted to vote for Jimmy.  
  
"Guy listen, Jimmy just wants this to be more popular, he'll be no good at it. Diamond and BB are organized and they'll do this job and listen to you." Sean said, "They can help you with your problems." Later that day at lunch Diamond approached JT.  
  
"Hey JT." She said.  
  
"Hey," he responded, 'OMG she knows my name' he was thinking excitedly.  
  
"Who are you voting for President?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Vote for me!" Diamond said, "And vote BB for Vice!"  
  
"Okay." JT responded still shocked she talked to him.  
  
"Thanks!" Diamond said and ran off after giving JT a sticker.  
  
*****************************Kara*************************************  
  
Kara was walking to her last class, Media Immersions, when Craig caught up with her.  
  
"Hey Craig." Kara said when she spotted him.  
  
"Hey," he responded, "There's a dance this Friday when they'll announce the election winners, and I was wondering if you wanted to go together?"  
  
"Yea, that'd be awesome!" Kara said now very happy, "You're headed to the Media Immersions Lab right?" Kara added.  
  
"Yea." Craig said just now remembering they were in the same class.  
  
"So am I. Let's get going." Kara said with a smile planted on her face. "We have photography club today right?"  
  
"Yea, we can walk together after MI."  
  
"OK, I'll just have to stop at my locker." Kara said.  
  
"OK." Craig responded and then they enter the classroom. After class Kara was talking to BB.  
  
"BB, I'll see you at home, I have photography."  
  
"OK, see ya!" BB said, walking to Spirit Squad with Diamond. Kara and Craig stopped at Kara's locker. When Kara opened it Craig saw that the picture of them from Diamond's house was posted inside. Kara grabbed her camera and threw in her books.  
  
"I'm ready." She said as she closed the locker door.  
  
"Okay." Craig said, "Hey could you get me a copy of the picture of us from Diamond's house?"  
  
"Sure, I have it saved on my computer, I'll print one out for you." Kara told him. At photography they went outside to take pictures of nature. Kara took some of the snowy trees and then one of the soccer goal covered in snow.  
  
"What are you doing for soccer since it's snowy outside?" Craig said seeing her looking at the goal.  
  
"We're gunna play inside for a couple of weeks then end the season." Kara explained.  
  
"Are you playing any sports in winter and spring?"  
  
"Yea, I do volleyball." Kara said, "Tomorrow is the girls versus boys soccer game, you want to come and watch?"  
  
"Yea, sure, that'd be fun." Craig said, 'I'll take pictures of her playing and give them to her as a surprise' he thought.  
  
#########################Diamond and BB###############################  
  
At Spirit Squad Paige was being a bully.  
  
"If you don't vote for me you won't be on Spirit Squad anymore!" she said loudly.  
  
"You can't do that." Diamond demanded.  
  
"I'm Spirit Squad leader, I can do whatever I want." Paige said powerfully.  
  
"Is that so Ms. Michealchuk?" Paige turned around to see an angry Mr. Raditch standing a few feet away.  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Raditch sir." Paige mumbled nervously.  
  
"Come on Ms. Michealchuk, we have some things to talk about." Mr. Raidith said and walked her to his office.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Raditch. Please don't take anything away from me." Paige pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Paige, but you can't be the leader of Spirit Squad anymore. The girls may vote for a new one." Mr. Raditch explained. Paige walked back to Spirit Squad.  
  
"I can't be leader anymore, you can vote on a new one." Paige explained gloomily.  
  
"Let's do it now." Diamond said and got out paper, "write down the name of who you want to be captain on a piece of paper and throw it in the hat." She gestured towards the hat she was holding. Everyone threw their votes in. Diamond began counting. "Diamond, BB, Diamond, Diamond, BB, BB." She looked in the hat, it was empty. "Looks like there is a tie. BB and Me!" she announced.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The Next Day^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
During last period Media Immersions Kara and Spinner were hyped up for the game. They couldn't wait to get on the filed. When the bell rang that almost sprinted to their lockers and the locker room. As they were changing the girls were singing and the boys were cheering. When the teams got on the field they saw that t he stands were packed. The teams stretched and warmed up and then they were ready to play. Each team huddled then ran out onto the field. After about twenty minutes the boys were leading one-zero. The girls called a time out and Kara told them a play she used in New York. They followed her instructions and scored a goal. With the score as a tie, Kara thought of a killer play, she explained it to her team and put everyone in the right position. They did the play and ended the game with a score of two-one girls. They shook hands and celebrated. Kara ran over to Diamond and BB and hugged them.  
  
"Hey Kara! Great Job!" Craig called and ran over.  
  
"Thanks Craig." Kara said blushing a little, but no one could tell, she was red from playing.  
  
"Those were great plays. Were they your idea?" he asked her  
  
"Yea, from New York mainly." She responded.  
  
"Awesome." He said, "You want to go celebrate at the Dot?"  
  
"Sure, " Kara said, "let me grab my stuff and change real quick." And she ran towards the locker room. 


	13. Celebration

Thanks for the reviews they were great keep them up!  
  
Chapter 13 Celebration  
  
Craig, Kara, BB, Diamond, Spinner and Draco went to the Dot.  
  
"So who are you all going to the dance with?" Kara asked everyone but Craig while that were waiting for the waitress.  
  
"Spinner" Diamond said  
  
"Diamond" Spinner said smiling at his girlfriend  
  
"No one" said BB doing her best not to look at Draco  
  
"Same here" Draco said looking at BB who was not looking at him.  
  
"Why, Kara do you have a date?" Diamond asked wisely.  
  
"Craig." Kara said smiling. Then seeing BB's face said "BB, Diamond, bathroom now!" They all got up and left for the bathroom. When they left Craig told Draco something.  
  
"Draco, just ask her already!" was what he said.  
  
"Dude, we're here to celebrate, give her something to celebrate." Spinner said actually making sense.  
  
"I want to but I don't know what to say." Draco whined.  
  
"Dude, ask her to go for a walk and ask her to the dance then." Spinner instructed.  
  
"Alright." Draco said right as the girls came back. When they started to sit down Draco asked BB to go for a walk.  
  
"Sure. Order me a virgin Strawberry daiquiri." She said to Kara.  
  
"Okay." Kara said. Once they had left Kara asked, "Alright what's going on? Spill, What's he going to do?"  
  
"He's going to ask her to the dance." Craig spilled, crashing under Kara's stare.  
  
"AWWW!" Diamond and Kara said at once, "It's about time!" Then BB and Draco walked back in. A huge smile spread across BB's face. "What's with the smile?" Diamond asked even though she knew.  
  
"I've got a date for the dance." BB said excitedly, "Draco."  
  
"Oh and by the way, we are also celebrating me and BB becoming the new spirit squad leaders!" Diamond announced.  
  
"Congrats!" everyone cheered.  
  
"OK, Ok, so, I'll come over your house and we'll walk to the dance together." Diamond told BB and Kara.  
  
"So, we'll pick you all up there?" Craig suggested.  
  
"Yea, sounds good." Kara decided.  
  
Thursday  
  
All of Thursday was for candidates to campaign, so people were mainly hanging out with their friends. Diamond, BB, Spinner, Draco, Kara, Craig, Manda, and Sean were campaigning. They walked around in pairs; Draco with BB, Diamond with Spinner, Kara with Craig, and Manda with Sean.  
  
"Hey I was wondering is there a theme to tomorrow's dance?" Kara asked Craig.  
  
"Nope, just a regular dance." Craig answered.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Kara said. Meanwhile with BB and Draco:  
  
"Hey, vote for BB and Diamond." BB said handing out flyers while Draco handed out stickers.  
  
"Vote BB and Diamond." Draco said.  
  
"And what if I don't" Jimmy said from behind them. They turned around.  
  
"Then you'll be the only one." Responded Draco coldly. BB had never heard Draco mean, but it was a definite turn on.  
  
"At least I wouldn't be voting for a bitch." Jimmy said, staring coldly at BB.  
  
"Oh, what a coincidence, that's the reason I'm not voting for you!" BB said smoothly. Jimmy just glared at her and walked away  
  
"Hey vote Diamond and BB, we're the best choice." Diamond said to a random kid as she gave him a sticker and a piece of candy from her bag. "So Spin, how do you think I'll do in the election?" Diamond asked her boyfriend, "And be truthful."  
  
"I don't think Jimmy's much of a problem, but it might be close with Paige. And BB will probably win by a lot." Spinner explained. The next day after school BB and Kara walked home to get ready for the dance because the guys would be there at 6:45. First they took showers. While BB was in the shower, the doorbell rang. Kara ran down to answer it. She opened the door and saw Diamond.  
  
"Hey, Draco was pissing me off, can I get ready here?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Sure, you can grab a shower after BB if you want." Kara said kindly.  
  
"Alright," Diamond said walking in, "let's go up to your room." They walked up to Kara and BB's room and a couple minutes later BB walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Dia, what's up?" BB said surprised to see her friend.  
  
"I wanted to get ready here because Draco was being annoying." Diamond explained, "I'm going to take a shower." While she was in the bathroom Kara and BB picked out their outfits. BB picked out a pair of black jeans and a light lavender v-neck top with white sneakers. Kara picked out dark blue jeans with a sky blue shirt with one strap that slanted down from one shoulder to the opposite arm pit, she wore white and blue Reeboks. They were deciding how to wear their hair when Diamond came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a gold tube top with black leather pants and tan platform sandals. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Wow, Dia, you look amazing." BB said.  
  
"Thanks." Diamond said.  
  
"How should we wear our hair?" Kara asked.  
  
"BB, you should crimp it with gel. Kara blow dry yours and wear it down." Diamond suggested.  
  
"Okay." They said happily. It was 5:45, they had an hour to eat and finish getting ready. They decided to eat first. They ate Pizza Rolls and Coke. Then they went back upstairs, BB and Kara did their hair and they all did their makeup. Diamond put on gold shimmery eye shadow and dark brown eyeliner. BB wore light purple eye shadow with black eyeliner. Kara wore light blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. It was 6:30 so they put their makeup in their bags, grabbed money and went downstairs to wait for the guys. The first one to get there was Draco. After a few more minutes Craig and Spinner showed up too. Draco was wearing a dark green shirt that fit his muscles nicely, dark jeans and a jean jacket. Spinner was wearing a black shirt, faded jeans with a sweatshirt, and Craig was wearing a dark gray shirt, dark jeans and his usual leather jacket. The girls grabbed their jackets, Diamond's was leather, BB's and Kara's were jean jackets, and they headed out to the dance. When they go there they spotted Manda and Sean at a table and went to join them. Manda and Sean looked great. Manda was wearing a white halter and faded jeans with white sneakers, wearing her hair in a braid down the back. Sean was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. The gym looked amazing. It was decorated in the school colors blue and yellow with balloons and lights. After about a half an hour of dancing, Ashley and Marco got everyone's attention to announce the winners of the election for Vice and President.  
  
"First we'd like to announce the winner for Vice President," Ashley said, "the winner is BB Potter!" Everyone cheered yet Kara was the loudest.  
  
"And the winner for President is." Marco began, "This was a close election, the winner got 51%, and the runner up got 49%."  
  
"The runner up is.Jimmy Brooks." Ashley announced, "The winner and new President of Degrassi is Diamond Malfoy!" When the candidates got off the stage Kara said something so that only her table could hear.  
  
"Paige got zero votes!!" The people a the table all laughed.  
  
"Congrats Diamond and BB!" Manda said.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast, to our new President and Vice President, Diamond and BB." Spinner said, raising his glass.  
  
"To Diamond and BB!" everyone repeated. They were all cheering and laughing when a slow song came on. They all got up to dance. Paige walked up to BB and Draco.  
  
"Okay, I told you already, Draco is mine, you can't steal him from me." Paige said to BB.  
  
"Look, Draco never liked you and BB had him first." Diamond retorted.  
  
"And you, you stole Spinner from me, he was my boyfriend." Paige yelled furiously.  
  
"No Paige they didn't steal us from you, they just are better than you and we chose them, they didn't do anything to steal us." Spinner said standing up fro Diamond. Paige was speechless and stormed away.  
  
"Wow, Thanks Spin." Diamond said, "That was great."  
  
"Guys now that we know the winners do you wanna get out of here?" Kara suggested, "We could go to the Dot for Milkshakes."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Craig said. Everyone agreed. They left and walked to the Dot together, and after milkshakes they all walked home together and went to sleep happy. 


	14. The Reunion

Chapter 14  
  
Ten Years Later  
  
"C'on Spinner! We're gunna be late!" said Diamond to her husband from the bottom of the stairs, holding her son Sirius's hand. Spinner came down the stairs carrying their oother two sons Remus and James who were twins. They were going to their ole high school for a reunion.  
  
Kara and Craig  
  
Kara and Craig were waiting at the school when Kara spotted her sister walking in with some guy.  
  
"Hey BB! OVER HERE!" she called  
  
"Hey Kay. Hey Craig," she said, "and how is my beautiful sister and soon to be brother in law?"  
  
"Great and you?" Kara said.  
  
"Good, and this is Jimmy, you remember him fron school right?" BB introduced her silent friend.  
  
"Jimmy Brooks?" Craig said, "How are you man?"  
  
"I'm good." Jimmy responded, "I wasn't gunna come but BB persuaded me to."  
  
"Oh we're glad you came." Kara said, then she saw Diamond come through the door, "Hey Dia!" she called.  
  
"Hey!" Diamond said walking over with her 3 kids and Spinner.  
  
"Aunty BB, Aunty Kara!" the boys cheered running to hug the girls.  
  
"Hey James, Hey Sirius, Hey Remus." The girls said.  
  
"Dia, I don't think you've heard, I'm engaged." Kara said holding out her hand to show Diamond and Spinner her light blue sapphire ring.  
  
"Aww" Diamond said hugging her friend. "and speaking of love lives, BB, what have you been up to?"  
  
"I've actually been dating Jimmy for 3 weeks." At that moment Draco walked in with a girl no one knew but Diamond.  
  
"Hey Draco, Hey Janette."  
  
"Hey. Jimmy, Craig, I haven't seen you two in forever!" Draco said seeing his old friends, "what's new in your lives?"  
  
"Me and Kara got engaged, I'm a professional photographer and Kara makes makeup in her and her sister's company, BBK clothes and cosmetics." Craig said.  
  
"Congrats." Draco said.  
  
"And I've been dating BB for a while and I'm playing professional basketball."Jimmy explained. "What have the rest of you been doing?"  
  
"I've been dating Janette, she went to Bardell." Draco said, "and I've been running my own magazine 'DM Mag'"  
  
"Me and Spinner got married after college and had 3 beautiful sons. Spinner is a business partner with JT Yorke, who would have thought, at a comedy club and I am a makeup and fashion consultant for the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings actors and actresses, and I of course recommend BBK clothes and cosmetics" Kara smiled. Draco and BB weren't really listening too much. They were each thinking 'they're dating him/her instead of me?' BB thought Janette was pretty but she wanted Draco back. 'Alright, I have a plan.' She thought.  
  
that night  
  
The reunion was like a dance and the gym looked amazing. Everyone was having fun, once she saw Draco, BB knew she had to put her plan into action. "Look Jimmy, you're a great guy and all but you know I still love Draco. So I can't continue this." She told Jimmy, "But could you pretend to break up with me?" she asked.  
  
"Ok, I guess." Jimmy replied a little confused at why he was helping her when she just broke up with him.  
  
"Look at it this way, now you have another chance with Ashley." BB said cheerily, that made Jimmy happier.  
  
"Ok, fine, we're over." Jimmy said trying not to look too happy. BB winked and ran off to a table of her friends, pretending to look really upset. Draco saw her and felt a pang of sadness, 'wow snap out of it Draco, she broke up with you remember?' he reminded himself. When a slow song came on everyone went to dance and Draco told Janette to dance with someone else because he needed to talk to someone. When Janette left to dance with JT, Draco made his way to BB.  
  
"Hey BB, what's wrong?" He asked, "are you okay?" he put this as kindly as possible even though it was hard. He wasn't as nice as he used to be.  
  
"Yea......actually no, Me and Jimmy brok up." BB said sadly, she was always good at fake crying.  
  
"Oh, do you know why?" Draco asked, now pissed that his friend could hurt BB like that.  
  
"Yea, he, he, he missed Ashley." She said through fake sobs.  
  
"Oh, I'll be right back." Draco said and got up and walked away. He walked up to Jimmy and Ashley. "Ash, can I talk to Jimmy for a minute?" he asked as politely as he could.  
  
"sure" Ashley said and walked away.  
  
"Okay what in merlin's name were you thinking hurting BB like that, you prat?" Draco demanded.  
  
"nothing dude, calm down. She'll be okay, just do us all a favor and break up with that Janette girl and go back with BB. We're all sick of your drama." Jimmy said, "even if some of it is amusing."  
  
"are you sure she's interested in me?" Draco asked very unsure. "I mean who wouldn't be." He thought to himself.  
  
"yea dude ask her to the Good Charolette concert tomorrow, here are the tickets, I bought them for her." Jimmy said handing Draco an envelope. By now the slow song had ended and everyone was back at the table.  
  
"Hey Janette, can I talk to you?" Draco said.  
  
"Yea I wanted to talk to you too." She told him "let me go first, I want to date other people."  
  
'Wow that was easy' he thought. Although he said "alright I guess."  
  
"sorry" she said and walked over to JT. Then Draco walked over ot the table and found that two people had joined them, leaving the only empty seat next to BB.  
  
"Hey Draco, you remember Sean and Manda right?" Diamond said.  
  
"oh yea, hey Sean how ya been?"  
  
"Good. Me and Manda are now married. We have a little girl we named Kara since we owe us being together to her." Sean said and Kara blushed. "I own a motorcycle shop, and Manda works for Paul Walker as his personal assistant."  
  
"OMG! Paul Walker? Is there any chance you could introduce us?" Diamond asked eagerly.  
  
"I dunno." Manda said, "I'll ask though."  
  
A/N: hey that's all for this chapter.  
  
DramaQueen128: thanks for the reviews 


	15. The Concert and Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"That'd be great." Diamond, BB, and Kara all said at once. The reunion was ending and everyone was leaving.  
  
""BB, where are you staying?" Draco asked.  
  
"at my apartment." BB answered.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Draco said.  
  
"Alright" BB said, "Bye, Dia, Spin, Kara, Craig, Manda, Sean."  
  
"Call me tomorrow!" Kara called after her sister. BB and Draco were walking when BB said something.  
  
"Did you and Janette break up? I saw her walking out with JT." She sounded sincere.  
  
"Yea, we did, she liked him better." Draco said hoping he sounded more upset than he felt.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." BB said touching his arm.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanna go to a Good Charolette concert with me tomorrow night?" he asked bravely.  
  
"Good Charolette? Are you serious?!! OF COURSE!!!" BB said excitedly.  
  
"Alright then, I'll pick you up at 6:30." He told her, surprised she said yes.  
  
"ok, this is my place." She said pointing to her apartment building, "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and practically skipped inside. When she got inside she called Kara.  
  
"Hello?" Kara's voice said  
  
"Hey, it's BB, guess what!"  
  
"Oh hey, wut's up?"  
  
"I'm going to a Good Charolette concert tomorrow night!" BB yelled into the phone.  
  
"No way, with who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." BB said, "he has tickets."  
  
"Aww, you and Draco together again!!" Kara teased BB heard Craig say, "Who and Draco?" Kara responded "BB"  
  
"Anyway, I'll call you when I get home from the concert and give you all the dirty details. I have to call Diamond and tell her." BB said.  
  
When Diamond and Spinner got home they put the boys to bed and then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" said Spinner.  
  
"Hey, it's BB."  
  
"I'll get Dia.....Hey honey, phone"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's BB."  
  
"oh hey, wuts up?"  
  
"Nothing really, just thought you'd like to know that me and your brother have a date tomorrow night."  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Yea, he's taking me to a Good Charolette concert."  
  
"Wow, that's great" Diamond said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, well I have to go. I need to get my sleep."  
  
"OK, have fun tomorrow night."  
  
"I will." BB said and hung up. The next day BB took a shower and relaxed until about 2:30. Then straightened her hair and put it up into a ponytail. She then put on jeans a Good Charolette t-shirt and sneakers. She then put on earrings, her necklace and black eyeliner, smoky gray eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. At 6:58 BB's doorbell rang. "Coming!" she called and went to open the door. She opened it to find not Draco but that Janette girl.  
  
"Hi." Janette said.  
  
"Hi, umm, I'm leaving soon, why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Umm, it's about Draco." Janette said, "And I think I can trust you."  
  
"Ok, what's up?"  
  
"I...um...I...I'm Pregnant."  
  
"Okay, what does that have to do with Drac....Oh, got it, are you sure?" BB said  
  
"Yea," Janette replied "I better go." She said when he doorbell rang. They both walked to the door and BB opened it to find Draco. Janette walked out silently.  
  
"You ready to go?" He said obviously confused see Janette.  
  
"Yea, let me grab some stuff real quick." BB replied grabbing money, her cell phone and a jacket. "Okay, let's go." They walked downstairs and over to Draco's green Jeep Wrangler hardtop. They got in and started on the way to the concert.  
  
"Why was Janette at your house?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing, she came over to talk." BB said.  
  
"Bout what?" Draco asked wanting an answer  
  
"That's confidential Malfoy." BB spat.  
  
"Fine then, be that way Potter" he rebuffed. They neared the concert. Draco found a parking space and they got out. They went to the entrance and went in and found their seats. Their seats turned out to be right in front of the stage dead center.  
  
"OMG, Draco this is amazing! Thank you!" BB said and hugged him.  
  
"No problem." He said 'Thank you Jimmy.' He thought. The concert was amazing. Afterwards they had a contest and picked it by seat and BB won a chance for her and a friend to go backstage and meet the band.  
  
"OMG!! That's so great!! BB screamed jumping up and down. She hugged Draco again. 'Wow, this date is turning out to both our dreams come true.' He thought. They were led backstage and met the whole band, then they went beack out to the car with all their autographed stuff. They threw it in his trunk and got in. "Thanks again Draco." BB said and went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head so their lips met, but neither of them pulled away, until a car beeped at them and they had to leave. When they got to BB's building, BB thanked Draco again, kissed him, got out and ran inside. As soon as she got into her apartment she called Diamond and Kara on 3 way. She started to tell them the story when she told them about meeting the band they both screamed and then screamed even louder when she told them her and Draco kissed.  
  
"Yay!! Your back together!" Diamond said happily.  
  
"Hopefully it works out better this time." BB said.  
  
"Yea." Kara and Diamond said in unison giggling.  
  
"Okay, now have some more serious news that you can't tell anyone." BB said  
  
"Alright" they agreed.  
  
"That girl Janette from the reunion is pregnant with Draco's baby." There was along silence.  
  
"Does he know?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I doubt it, but don't tell him let her." BB said  
  
"Are you sure she will?" Diamond asked suspicious of Janette.  
  
"I don't know but it's her decision." BB said, "If she doesn't I will."  
  
"Anyway, this is depressing can we talk about something else?" Kara said, "Diamond how are the boys?"  
  
"Great, they want to talkto you both." Diamond said  
  
"Hi Aunt Kara, Hi Aunt BB!" they heard the boys say. "Aunt BB, are you going to marry Uncle Draco?"  
  
"Well, I don't know boys, it depends on him." BB replied very embarrassed.  
  
"I have to go put the boys to bed. They woke up when the phone rang. By, I'll talk to you both soon." Diamond said and hung up the phone  
  
"I should go get some sleep, Craig and I are going to a play tomorrow." Kara said.  
  
"Which one?" Lion King on Broadway." Kara said, "But not in NY."  
  
"Oh, well have fun." BB said.  
  
"Bye." Kara said and hung up. They next day BB's phone rang while she was eating lunch.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey BB, it's Draco." Draco said.  
  
"Oh, hey, what's up?" BB said  
  
"Look, I was wondering if the reason Janette was at your place last night was about me? Draco sounded nervous.  
  
"Yea, kinda why?" BB said a little unnerved by Draco's tone.  
  
"So you know?" Draco asked, "About the baby?"  
  
"Yea, I do, are you going to get back with her because of it?" BB asked.  
  
"No, JT is going to act as the father." Draco answered.  
  
"Oh, ok, anyway, thanks for last night it was great." BB said trying to change the subject.  
  
"I had fun too." Draco said  
  
"Do you want to do something tonight too?" BB suggested "we could go to a club or something."  
  
"A new restaurant opened up in town, I think it's an Italian restaurant."  
  
"Sure sounds great." BB said enthusiastically. "Pick me up at 7?"  
  
"Alright." Draco said, "see you then."  
  
BB hung up and looked at the clock. It was 1:30. They were on the phone for a half hour or so. She finished her lunch, and went to take a shower. After her shower she took a bath to relax. Then she picked out a black knee length skirt with a dark gray halter and black heels. She put her hair in a bun, and she put on black eyeliner and gray eye shadow. It was nearing seven o'clock so she packed her purse and grabbed her black pea coat. A few minutes later her doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Draco in black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a gray tie with a black dress coat.  
  
"Wow, BB you look great." Draco said.  
  
"Yea you too." BB said impressed at how nice he looked. 'Wow this reminds me of prom' she thought.  
  
"Ready to leave?" he asked  
  
"Yea" she responded and they walked out of the apartment and down to his Jeep. On the way to the restaurant they listened to the All-American Rejects and Good Charolette. Draco pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. They got out and walked into the restaurant. They found the fanciest room they had ever seen on the other side of the doors. The tablecloths were crimson with silver accents.  
  
"Reservation for Malfoy." Draco told the hostess.  
  
"Party of two? Yes, right this was sir." The woman said and led them to a private booth in the back.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing." BB said softly taking her seat. They took the menus and looked through them. "I thought you said it was Italian.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." Draco said. When they ordered they ordered wine as well as BB's chicken, and Draco's Filet Minion. When they had finished eating they were waiting for dessert when Draco got out of his seat and got on one knee infront of BB. "BB, I love you. "he said, "Will you Marry me?" Draco pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a dark green emerald on it.  
  
"Yes." BB said looking like she saw a ghost. "Yes, I will marry you Draco Malfoy." He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Then hey both stood up and shared a beautiful kiss.  
  
The next day  
  
The whole group met for lunch.  
  
"Kara, I just had the best idea, we should have a double wedding!!" BB said after her and Draco told all their friends about the engagement.  
  
"Yea, that could be fun." Kara said and then looked at Craig and Draco, "What do you two think about that?"  
  
"Whatever you two want." Craig said and Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay then, maid of honor is Diamond." Kara said and looked at her sister who had agreed. "And Manda our first bridesmaid."  
  
"Dudes, who's your best man?" Spinner said.  
  
"You Spin." Draco said after looking at Craig, "but Sean you were a close second."  
  
"Okay! So white wedding?" Kara said  
  
"Yea" the other three agreed.  
  
Fin 


End file.
